The Kitsune Queen, and the Hebihime
by Yuri-Hime-Chan
Summary: Anko at a early age is altered by Orochi. Anko has a bloodline divine in origin.  Kurohana  Naruko  absorbs the Kyuubi, making her become a full demon and the future queen of Demons. summary will change as plot progresses Romance eventualy Yuri, F/F AM/KU
1. Chapter 1:The birth of Anko, Apprentice

**AN**

(Any Japanese help would be great also a list of all known jutsus and there ranks would help)

The first thing is that this will focus on a Yuri pairing between Anko Mitarashi, and Kurohana Uzumaki. It will be starting out with an M rating for adult content and yes Kurohana is the female version of Naruto and in this story she will be born a she. I think Kishimoto has lost it but that is me and the characters and the world he created are enough to get me interested in taking advantage of for this fic so if you have problems ... DEAL! lol, I have Kushina live for plot progression and maybe other stuff

Now for the Plot: ok let's assume that at the chunin Exams in cannon that Anko was 22 and Naruko was 13 well in this Fic at the time of the Exams Anko would be 21 and Kurohana would be 16. Taking that into account here is the intro (sorry if it sounds cheesy but oh well this chapter will be the first thing I have written longer than 1200 words in almost half a decade =_=):

What if the Mitarashi clan had a blood line that prevented them from outside influences and made them perfect spies? What would happen if they were persecuted because of it? What would happen if the last found another who was persecuted because of holding a burden which they had no choice in accepting, let us find out?

** A/N: BF=before fox AF=after fox**

**"Summon/Kyuubi Speaking**"

_**'Summon/Kyuubi thoughts'**_

"Speaking" (normal)

_'thoughts' _(italic)

**Chapter 1: Anko/Kurohana the ****Beginning … Part one: Anko part one of two**

In a small shack in the Village Hidden In The Leaves a very obviously pregnant violet haired woman lay on a bed screaming, next to the bed a large chested blond haired woman wearing a light green jacket with the kanji for heal on it kneeled next to her.

"Breathe Risu, breathe!" said the blond.

"Fuck damnit Tsunade I am, and before you tell me to push I AM YOU COW TITTIED BIIIIIIIIIITCH!" Screamed Risu giving a final push before hearing Tsunade say after tying the umbilical cord and wrapping the baby in a purple towel. "Congratulations it's a girl." Before asking, "What will you name her?" Before she handed the child to Risu.

"Anko." Managed Risu before first coughing then vomiting blood over Tsunade and her daughter who giggled at the sensation as she was put in the nearby crib while Tsunade ran hands glowing green with her medical chakra and was astounded at what she saw. Risu's heart had literally exploded along with her kidneys rupturing from the strain the birth had put on her. Tsunade caught only 12 words from Risu before the woman died from blood loss.

"Protect her from Madara Uchiha... (Wheeze)... And tell Her that I loved her."

Tsunade just looked at the woman before realizing she was covered in blood, but was pulled out of her musings when a yellow flash appeared and out of it stepped her sensei the Sandiame Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, accompanied by his successor the Yondiame Hokage Minato Namikaze.

"Tsunade-hime What happened?" asked Minato.

Tsunade related what happened to them including Risu's last words, to which Sarutobi merely said that when she was old enough Orochimaru would train her. It was at that moment that a red haired woman in Jounin Kunoichi attire wearing headbands for both Whirlpool and Leaf ran in and glomped Minato followed quickly by a Silver haired man with red lines on his cheeks under his eyes and a headband with the kanji for oil who upon seeing Minato and the Kunoichi yelled.

"No fair Hokage-kun has his face in Kushi-chan's squishies. he always gets the girls!"

After saying this the only sound to the heard in the room was Kushina yelling "PERVERT!" followed by her kunai that circumcised said pervert who screamed like a girl prompting her to add, "Next time _Ero-Hime_ I will aim higher so watch it in the future kay?" she said in a sickly sweet voice making the man nod before passing out. Everyone had forgot about Tsunade who after her little brother dieing, and he fiancé Dan's death in her arms on a missing Risu was the only person in Konoha that gave her confidence in her skill as a medical Shinobi and with her death and the amount of blood involved she gained Hemophobia, turning to Minato Tsunade said. "Hokage-sama, I am going to go on a journey outside this village to try and find a reason to live. Konoha holds too many bad memories for me to stay, however I will always remain loyal so don't worry." With this Tsunade left the room and village after grabbing her dead fiancé's 2 year old niece Shizune.

**Time skip 5 years: .****25BF (3 months before Kyuubi attacks)**

Anko now 5, was sitting in the back of the orphanage reading a book about something called "Chakra Molding: and Introduction" she closed it and put it down. "So to mold chakra I have to look within myself and find a current of energy and focus on bringing it to the surface like drawing water from a well, sounds easy enough." So the young Mitarashi shifted her focus inward almost immediately found what she was looking for. _'Well, I found it but this is less of a current, and more of a raging torrent. O well here we go!_' she thought as she started drawing upon her chakra. As she was doing this she was unaware that in the real world she had the audience of a shocked snake eyed Sannin who, as he watched the girl who at the moment had small blue wisps of chakra rising off of her.

_'Wow for one so young she is very talented and now I get to train her yesssss she will __be perfect._' Just as Orochimaru was thinking this an explosion of chakra came from Anko changing the blue wisps into a large indigo flame that rose a good 3 to 4 feet off the girl that suddenly stopped when Anko opened her eyes mumbling a brief "Tingly." before falling asleep. Orochimaru quickly used a snake shunshin (sp?) into the Hokage's office, when he arrived he saw not 1 but 5 Hokages doing paperwork after rolling his eyes Orochimaru began speaking. "Hokage-sama she has found her chakra it is time for me to begin training her as my successor."

"Very well sign these papers and her custody shall be transferred to you." the Hokage said. _'Kukuku and he still does not know about the_ _experiments'_ with that he took Anko to his lab to begin the process of grooming her into his apprentice and if all goes well his next host, setting her down on a lab table and strapping her down activating the privacy seals he went over to a cabinet with the words **successful experiments** on it he took out a few vials labeled as follow:**SERiUM1** SERPENT TRAITS GENE DONOR=MANDA...Effects=micro scales on skin capable of preventing non enhanced weapons from penetrating, Enhanced sight(Night vision, Sharingan level movement tracking, thermal vision), retractable fangs and venom glands, greatly enhanced flexibility and muscle density, increased metabolism, longer tongue(usually after completed subject growth tongue reaches 4-7 inches at full extension) increased hearing and smell*(about the level of an Inazuka), much faster reflexes, slit pupils, possible personality alterations?. **SERIUM2** COGNITIVE ENHANCER Donor=The most awesome, smart, amazing... (Orochimaru) Effects=accelerated information processing, improved memory retention and recall, 15-30 point IQ increase. **SERIUM3** REGENERATION - GENE DONOR=UZUMAKI, KUSHINA...Effects= accelerated regeneration, Uzumaki Longevity, possible limb and organ regeneration. After making sure he had the right serums Orochimaru hooked them up to several drip bags attached to Anko and sat back to wait for results, and for his apprentice to wake up and begin training with her new body.

**Anko POV**

When I opened my eyes there was a white skinned man looking down at me with expectant snake like yellow eyes. "Well look who is finally awake from their little nap, so how do you feel?" As soon as I was about to reply I noticed that I had fangs! examining them with my tongue I noticed it felt much longer than it used to be. I was curious, so I decided to sit up and examine my self for any other changes. After looking over myself I saw that my body had grown small scales that were smooth to the touch, and my skin had become White. Looking in the mirror across from me I was not surprised to find that my pupils were slit, but oddly I had different colored eyes both had become a flowing iridescent Purple in the iris. When I decided to get up from the bed I noticed that every thing looked very sharp with no motion blur. I turned to albino makeup man and began asking questions. "So Mr. Albino what do I learn first?" (There was a note in the book explaining things) I felt my self hit a wall looking at Whitey he looked mad so I decided to learn what I could. "First Anko-Chan you WILL call me Orochimaru-sama, second You are now my apprentice and will be learning every thing I know, third you are even paler than I." The last remark made me stick out the tip of my tongue at him, before being grabbed by the back of my shirt and dragged away to start my training.

To say Orochimaru pushed me to the max would be an under statement after a week I had learned every chakra control exercise that He had to teach me, after remembering a manga called Bleach where the main characters could stand in midair by concentrating their energy in the shape of a disc they could stand on in the air. Through experimenting with combining the properties of the tree walking and water walking exercises I managed to recreate this skill in a limited sense. When Orochimaru saw this he told me that starting tomorrow we would begin a new part of my training

"Okay Anko-chan today we will be finding out your chakra affinities today." Orochimaru said as he pulled out a piece of paper. "This is chakra paper it is made from trees that are fed chakra as they grow so that they will be sensitive to it for use in sealing paper and scrolls along with for affinities testing and training like we are doing now." He handed me a strip of paper, and explained what it was for. "This Anko-chan is chakra paper, that when you channel chakra through it, will elicit a reaction based on your chakra nature. If it is earth the paper will crumble, if it is water it will become damp, if it is fire it will burn, if it is wind it will be cut, and if it is lightning it will crinkle, so let's see what happens eh Anko-chan."

So after taking the paper from Sensei I channeled some chakra into the paper and the first thing that the paper did was to split into five pieces the first one caught fire rapidly becoming ashes, the next two were caught in a breeze and landed in sensei's hair one immediately became soggy transferring the dampness to sensei's hair the next one crinkled then zapped him making his hair go all poofy, the second to last one became dust, and the final one glowed with a bright light that when it did left a glowing blade like feather tat when I tried to pick up cut my fingers showing it still held chakra. In my mind this last display started the great adventure that my life would become.

"Ne, Orochi-sensei what is the last one mean? " I asked honestly curious as to what just happened.

"Well Anko-chan it would appear you possess your blood line after all it is called the : Tenshi-ken no Mai ( ** A/N: **dance of the bladed angel I think) and has some very interesting benefits that we will learn about later," he told me. But keep that feather if after you awaken your second stage, but in the mea time lets start you on wind manipulation traning…."

Part one Anko 1 of 2 End


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: The SHIKI FUJIN has 8 hand seals I don't remember them but I counted them!**

**Also I absolutely HATE sage mode as presented in the Naruto Series despite how it gives Value to Jiraya. However I will only have Jiraya knowing Toad Sage Mode I MAY let Kurohana Learn the Kitsune Equivalent but Keep in mind that I do not think it will be needed after you read this chapter**

**SHIKI FUJIN!** Jutsu

**Kyuubi Attacks Part 2 Kurohana begin**

A massive Roar was heard unleashing a shock wave that devastated the village that it was directed towards; the Village where a Snake like man was fleeing. "Fuck, I killed the kits but before I can gather samples the mother shows up… OH Yeah the Vixen is the god damn KYUUBI NO KITSUNE." Yes this man was none other than Orochimaru the Snake Sannin; he had gone in search of a baby kitsune that he could kill and then use the genetic material to experiment with. '_If I lead her back towards the village they will have to seal The Vixen inside of a child. This will be the perfect opportunity to see what the effects of fusing a Jinkuriki (sp?) with their demon!' _With this decided he opened the first 2 gates and sped back towards the leaf village to begin his plan. 

**Two hours later: Hokage Tower office**

"Hokage-kun The Kyuubi is coming straight towards us it will be here in a few minutes the only way to defeat a tailed beast of that level is to seal it into a newly born child." Orochimaru panted out of breath and low on chakra from speeding to the tower as fast as he could. "Hokage –sama?"

"Orochimaru _HOW _exactly …" **"RAWWWWWWWWWWWWR!"** "Oh I see very well then, gather all available troops and have them hold it off while I prepare the sealing ceremony." Minato said rushing off too the Hospital to retrieve a newborn to seal the attacking Bijuu into.

**Hospital room 1408**

"Congratulations Kushina-chan it's a girl." Tsunade said to her cousin handing her the baby girl wrapped in an Orange blanket with Whirlpool emblems (at Kushina's insistence), it was then that Minato appeared in a flash of yellow and took the baby into his arms with a sad smile "Hello there little one" he said making the little girl wake up and start screaming. "So Kushina what's her name?" Minato asked, "Kurohana" Kushina replied looking fondly at the Orange wrapped little girl. "Why do you ask Minato?" Tsunade asked speaking for the first time since he had appeared in the room.

"Well you see the Kyuubi is approaching, and little Kuro-chan here is the only newborn in the hospital that I can Seal the Kyuubi into so sorry about this ladies." And with a burst of speed that surprised both women he hit them in the back of the necks knocking them out. '_That was close I don't want to have to deal with that right now this will be difficult enough with out those 2 trying to kill me.' _And with that Minato carefully opened up the blanket and Proceeded to draw the receptor seal of the Shiki Fuin on Kurohana's stomach. "I hope this Works I better destroy the key to this I don't want Orochimaru to get it, I left the duplicate with Kushina she is the only one I can trust" he said to no one in particular unknowing that a certain Snake Sannin overheard him. '_Kukuku I see so that is where the seal key is I better copy it fast so my project can be secured.'_ Orochimaru thought, so he snuck into room 1408 and copied the scroll using one of his many kinjutsu and left to observe the results of his treachery.

**Battle Front**

"The Fourth Hokage is here!" Someone cheered before being squished by an irate Kyuubi. "**Puny Humans, You shall pay for the crimes you have perpetrated." **The vixen said before launching a **Kyuubi Imari** at the object of her wrath only to see it get absorbed by a time-space distortion. Behind this distortion after it disappeared stood a massive red and Orange spotted toad (who, with a large Tanto and Hakama looked vaguely reminiscent of an animal Yakuza boss) by the name of Gamabunta who had on his head the figure of the Yondiame Hokage and in the blonde's hands was a familiar bundle out of which you could see a small tuft of Maroon hair. "**Minato why is the Kyuubi attacking the village?**" Gamabunta asked the figure on his head getting only a shrug and "Keep the Kyuubi busy I have a plan." From the man on his head

'_Well look at that Kushina chan modified the seal to be able to hold the entire fox in it she must have thought that the Kyuubi would be unstable if I had only sealed one half of the beasts chakra in it but with these modifications the Seal will be able to hold all of it_' was the first thought Minato had when looking at the Seal that his wife had helped Create on the scroll that held the seal design that he had copied onto their child's stomach. He was shaken out of his musing when he saw that Gamabunta had gained the beast's attention "Okay here it goes." He quickly went through the 8 needed hand signs and an additional 2 for the modifications to the seal to be put into effect. "**SHIKI FUJIN!**" Immediately a chill was felt by everyone there as a rift was opened in the sky upon which time stopped for everyone except Minato, and a figure in a mask that came out and looked to the one who summoned it. **"What have you called me for Mortal?" **the now identified greater being asked Minato. "I would like to give you my soul in exchange for you helping to Seal the entirety of The Nine tails into my child." He suddenly felt something jump on him and pulled it off, only to see none other then Tora III the current cat of the Fire Lord's wife he sweatdroped and also added; "And for the second soul I offer up that of this cat… um yeah" The Shinigami nodded accepted the deal unstopping time and shoving his spectral hand through Minato ad the cat's stomach grabbing both their souls while he used his other hand to reach out and pull the Kyuubi into a now glowing Spiral shaped seal on the belly of the little child. "**It is finished I will now take payment."**

With that he ripped out the souls of both cat and Hokage and proceeded to devour them before going back into the rift and closing it leaving the Soulless body of Minato and Tora to fall to the ground while Gamabunta caught the bundle and lowered it to the ground and then returned to his home in the summons realm since there was nobody who was acting as an anchor to the human world. After Gamabunta had left Orochimaru who had been hiding, quickly went over to the child and cast 2 jutsus. **"Demon Fusion Jutsu!"** "Kukuku and now to make it look like it happened after I got here" **"Fusion Delay Jutsu!" **"And with that I should be well away by the time the effects take place." And with this Orochimaru picked up the babe and preformed a quick **Shunshin** and teleported to the Hospital.

**Hospital Room 1408**

Inside the Hospital room the women had woken up and Tsunade had already left leaving Kushina and The Sandiame Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi there waiting news from the field. Hiruzen decided to ask the question on all of their minds. "It is quiet now do you think that Minato's plan worked Kushina?" The Woman was about to answer when Orochimaru appeared with a little orange blanketed bundle in his arms that as soon as it was seen by Kushina was snatched away to be checked for damage. "Kukuku Kushina-chan the child is fine the Sealing was a success I might advise that the village not be told what happened bec…" Orochimaru was cut off immediately by the Sandiame. "NO this is a chance for her to be seen as a hero and Protector of the village, Kushina will Train her to be a force to be reckoned with while I take up once again the mantle of Hokage of Konoha. This will keep the Elders and Civilian Council from getting any more power then they already have in this short time. I WILL BE BACK" _'Yes Kushina will train the container when she is not on Solo S-ranked missions, that should keep her away long enough after the child is of appropriate age. Once the child reaches about 4 or 5 I can say I will be leaving a baby sitter to take care of the child while in truth I will be letting a few mobs have their way and save her at the last moment and when she asks where her mother is I can tell her Kushina thinks that the Village is more important to her then her own daughter, so when she grows up she will be more loyal to me then she is to Kushina and I will then be able to mold her into a weapon loyal to me Hohohohoho' _The aged man stated aloud, while inside his afterthoughts where much different and of a more sinister nature. He then left towards the Council chambers to do damage control. "Very well then, Kushina-chan I offer the services of my apprentice as a baby sitter." Orochimaru said, before he to left to see what would happen in the meeting. As soon as they left Red and Black Chakra started to swirl around the mother and Daughter before creating a cocoon around the oblivious pair.

**Chakra Cocoon**

Kushina looked up from her Daughter to see that she was in a field surrounded by A Red and black Sky. "Where are we?" The mother asked not really expecting a response.

**"We human are inside a pocket dimension that I have created to Protect this kit during her change into a demon I did not however think that her mother would be alive and that means that I can do something to Keep that Vile Snake away from her after it happens." **"What snake the only one…. OROCHIMARU WHAT HAVE YOU DONE AS SOON AS I GET OUT OF THIS I WILL." "**Calm down Woman I have a plan to keep both you and Your Daughter safe if you are willing to listen I shall even tell why I attacked the village." **Kushina now with a very good idea of who she was talking to decided to calm down and see What the Fox wanted. "Very well Kyuubi-sama I shall listen to what you have to say." **"Now I shall start at the beginning: I was of hunting for food for my kits when I felt my connection to them suddenly be severed I immediately returned to my den and saw my worst fear as a mother realized. My precious kits lay on the floor their bodies drained of blood and the man that I am guessing is this Orochimaru standing in the middle of them laughing. Needless to say I was Angry so I followed him back towards this village and in a valley with two statues on either side of a waterfall I saw a man in a Spiral mask with strange red eyes with three tomoe that morphed into something different before he told me to attack Konoha and seeing as I already was planning on it seeing as the snake man wore a headband from there I let myself do as he wished and proceeded to attack this Village. The only Strange Thing is he called me Momo the name of my sister who had disappeared during the time of this village's founding. **

**Shortly after I arrived I was Sealed into the girl that you are Holding and was Hoping that because I thought that she was an Orphan that I could Raise her to be Strong but then that Snake man interfered and cast a jutsu that he thought would fuse me with this child but instead has begun a process that will make her the new Kyuubi no Kitsune; Queen of the Kitsune, and ruler of Makai by the time she is 14. That is what this Cocoon is for but since you are here I can throw a wrench into his plans and using all the power I have left turn you into a Kitsune with a number of tails equal to your power. I will also give you all my Knowledge, and a few of the relevant memories, including how to cast Kitsune Illusions in order to protect you and your kit from being Persecuted by the humans until you feel confident in your powers to protect yourselves if I do not do this I will be forced to take your soul and put it in my seal to at least give the kit some family because all non demons that are Alive inside this cocoon dissipates will be killed we do not have much time so please hurry in your choice."** Out from Behind a tree came a woman with fox ears and 9 beautiful fox tails who other wise looked like a naked Kushina this caused the human Woman to blush. '_I know that Minato just died but I am bi sexual and I do have to admit that she is….BAD KUSHINA THINK ABOUT SEX LATER RIGHT NOW YOU NEED TO GIVE HER AN AWNSER ok lets think well um…_' "I would be glad to accept this offer but how exactly..." Kushina never got to finish as Kurohana floated out of her arms and begin to glow. **"Do not worry Kushina the transformation is merely beginning now we must hurry lest we run out of time by the way my name is Sita." **

**Mild mature warning kind of plot important Citrus**

"Time for wha?" She yet again did not get to finish her question as she suddenly felt the demon queen crash her lips against hers with enough force to knock her off her feet, and with them both on the ground Kushina found her self completely Naked before she begin to feel the feather light touch of the Kitsune's glowing tails tracing seals all over her body when she tried to say something she found that her mouth once again was locked to Sita's but she felt something trying to enter her mouth and she recognized it a the Demon Queen's tongue she let it work the inside of her mouth to shocked to fight back, not that she would, the way the vixen was using her tongue to massage her mouth was almost to good to be true unconsciously she moaned into the kiss causing Sita to put more pressure into the kiss almost bruising with the intensity. When she felt Sita remove her mouth she was mildly disappointed but couldn't say anything as she felt Sita bite down on her neck forcing her Youkai into Kushina's body making the seals to begin to glow. It was at this point that she noticed that only 8 of the 9 tails Sita possessed where engaged with her body 4 were massaging her C cup breasts the another 4 were still tracing seals and the last…"OH KAMI" Kushina screamed as she felt the last tail enter her outer, then inner lips then begin to trace Seals on the walls of her vaginal canal all the while pulsing to distract her from the pain that was soon to come, Sita watched all of this and noticed that the Child was leaking enough Youkai to begin the process so she began the chan of hand seals all the while distracting Kushina with her ministrations

"**Demon Arts kinjutsu: Demon Transformation and Knowledge Replication****!" ** Sita Yelled forcing the Seals to light up and start the changes to Kushina on a cellular level quite literally burning out her Human DNA and changing it into Kitsune DNA all the while keeping her tails working Kushina furiously to try and distract her, unknowingly bringing out a hidden Masochistic side that Kushina kept hidden from those around her "Oh Sita-sama it hurts so good I am gonna CUUMMMMM!" Kushina shouted out to the world as an orgasm begin to rock her and her body Begin to glow and Slowly Absorb The excess Youkai leaked from her Daughters Transformation and Sita faded into a ball of light with a smile before she to was absorbed by the glowing woman.

**Citrus part end**

**Hospital room 1408**

The cocoon shattered revealing a woman 5'10" tall with blood red hair down to the middle of her back and instead of normal human ears she had a pair of white tipped fox ears that other wise matched the rest of he hair and on her heart shaped face you could see 6 whisker like marks 3 on each side of her face with her violet eyes possessing a slit for a pupil, and poking out from her plump lips were a pair of small fangs. If you where to look further down you would notice the D cup breasts leaking a small amount of milk, below them was a toned stomach; and as you continued down to the waist area you would notice something no Human possessed 6 long red Fox tails the same color as her hair, nearly as long as the woman was tall waving behind her with a mind of their own. Suddenly a giggle was heard and looking towards it, the woman couldn't help but give a warm smile and reach out her arms to catch a giggling infant that while it was smiling revealed a full set of small pointy teeth with even larger canines and whisker marks and eyes similar to the woman with little white tipped maroon fox ears sticking out of the small amount of fur like hair the same color as the ears and sticking out of the child's tailbone area were 2 tails that matched her hair and ears in color with white tips like the ears on her head. "Well little Kuro-chan it looks like we are demons now, but I must say you look so cute with those ears and tails. Speaking of tails it would look like I have them too, let me see." The Woman looked at her back side admiring the 6 new fluffy appendages sticking out from her tailbone, even going so far as to touch one of them causing her to gasp at how good it felt. That was when she felt her ears twitch towards the direction of the hallway and this made the new demoness frown and then smile remembering that Sita had prepared her for this event and she quickly cast the jutsu Sita had recommended she use on herself and the girl. **"Kitsune Art: Deception of the Infiltrator."**After casting the jutsu she wrapped her tails around herselfand they seemed to meld together into the clothes she was wearing prior to the cocoon forming and the little girl doing the same but instead the girl's tails disguised themselves as the blanket she had been wrapped in with the small exception that it was now red as opposed to orange. It was at this point that the Sandiame and Orochimaru burst into the room because they felt the spike of Chakra/Youkai.

Sarutobi was the first to speak. "Kushina are you alright we felt a spike of your chakra and came to check if you are ok." Orochimaru voiced his own question "Kushina-san what was that spike of chakra that we felt it was very dense, almost like Kyuubi's but it was not as powerful or as evil?" Kushina thinking quickly, and hoping that Sita's knowledge about what she was about to do was right. **"****Summoning Jutsu: Kitsune!"** Kushina cried out while biting her thumb and performing the necessary hand seals, she slammed her hand on the ground and out of a poof of smoke came a small black with red trim 3 tailed Kitsune. In the summons tails it held a scroll that it tossed to Kushina **"Here you go Kushina-sama. Inari Ojou-sama told us to be ready to give this to you; I am Benniyami (A/N: crimson darkness I think) I look forward to working with you in the future." **The little three tails then disappeared in a poof of smoke. Kushina decided to explain, "The chakra spike you felt was a messenger fox sent by the Goddess Inari that told me that I would be able to use the kitsune as a summons because her daughter is sealed inside of mine, essentially making us equivalent to sisters so she wants to protect her surrogate niece." The last part of this answer made Orochimaru sweat while thinking, '_Just great I killed the grand children of a Goddess. Karma is gonna be a bitch when it finally catches up to me I will have to be careful from now on. I do have to wonder what went wrong with the jutsu I cast oh well I can find out later I need to get back to looking at that substance I found in that weird boy it may be the key to my curse seal that I am developing. ' _These were Orochimaru's thoughts at the moment but all he said was, "Very well Kushina if I have not already done so I offer my apprentice Anko as a babysitter for when you go on missions and speaking of Anko I must Go and check on her so goodbye for now and my condolences on the loss of your husband." With this Orochimaru cast a **Shunshin **and left to go check up on his apprentice.

It was at this time the newly reinstated Sandiame Hokage spoke, "Kushina I am going to the Council Meeting and because of Minato's death that makes you head of both the Uzumaki and Namikaze Clans so it will be important that you are the because it will allow you to Choose whether or not your child is allowed to live or if she will be turned into a weapon like Minato planed if we ever got a Jinkurichi on our hands." By the Time he had finished saying this there was enough Killing Intent (KI) coming off of Kushina that if it where not for the fact that he had experience in dealing with KI even if this by far dwarfed the amounts he had felt before he probably would have soiled himself. Kushina had on her face a smile that had been perfected by angry mothers and women Centuries before even THE sage of Six Paths had been born or even a sparkle in his fathers eye, and her voice was deceptively sweet even with the traces of Youkai she allowed to flood he voice. "**Hiruzen if those Civilians on the council try to hurt or separate me from my daughter I will pull out ALL the funds that the Uzumaki clan has in this village along with retiring the Uzumaki Swirl from use this will also mean that you will have to get a new village symbol because the Konoha leaf spiral is based on the Uzugakure Head bands and not only that but I will leave and give Iwa the secrets of ****The Flying Thunder God**** jutsu so I expect your full support. If the Council wants to kill my child they will be killed by me if I hear the word Demon ONCE, even though you are Hokage and you run this village you forget that I am still technically the Ambassador From Uzu so I do not Answer to you EVERYONE else except my daughter and I are Under your command The first Hokage set up Rules that the Hokage if they feel it necessary can DISOLVE the Civilian council if they find it corrupt and have new members put in to replace the old ones now sh**all we go see what they want Hiruzen?" Kushina asked letting the Youkai leave her voice towards the end as she calmed down.

**Council Chambers (1 hour later)**

The door to the chambers opened and in walked Kushina and Hiruzen Sarutobi; her in an intricate Kimono with a Scene of Uzugakure before it was destroyed, shown on it, and he in the traditional robes of his office, "Hokage-sama in light of the revelation of the fact that if The Demo…" The Person who said this died before they could finish the cause of this being a hole in his head put there by a chakra enhanced kunai that was thrown by none other then Kushina Uzumaki. "The next person to call my child that will be fed to my summons." This happened to silence the civilians, and caused an older, dark haired man with bandages over the left half of his body ,a cane, and a X shaped scar on his chin, by the name of Danzo Shimura to raise his only visible eyebrow in curiosity. "May we see these, so called summons of yours Uzumaki-sama?" The bandaged man asked with the man and woman on either side of him nodding. The man on the right of him was named Homura an older man with grey hair and glasses, and the old Woman on the left was named Koharu; she to had grey hair but unlike her partner her hair had beads in it and some of it pulled into a bun, together these three made up the council of elders. These three along with the heads of the major clans which Kushina mentally listed off the abilities and weaknesses of : The Yamanaka a clan of mind walkers who usually worked with a Nara because their jutsu was slow moving and much easier to use on stationary opponent. The Nara a clan that had a genius IQ as a standard with lazy men, and overbearing women; that held the ability of Umbra-kinesis (The Ability to control Shadows with their mind, and the aid of chakra) they could use these shadows to control their enemies, strangle them and to hold them still for either a Yamanaka, or Akamichi(the two clans that they usually worked with) to take care of the only weakness of this technique was that it was VERY chakra intensive and also had limited range. The Hyuga clan who possessed a Dojutsu (eye based blood line) known as the Byakugan that had the ability when chakra was channeled to their eyes to see in _almost_ every direction at one it had only one blind spot in an one degree conical area coming from the point between the 3rd and 4th vertebrae that unless they focused chakra directly to that point any attack from there would be invisible to their eyes.

This of course was a clan secret that Kushina Had learned from her from her friend and former member of her Gennin cell under Tsunade Senju, and part time lover before they had both met their husbands, Hikari Hyuga the now wife of the clan head. Next you came to the Uchiha, who held the Sharingan, another of the TGD (Three Great Dojutsu: the Sharingan, the Byakugan, and the Rinnegan) this Eye held 3 primary stages, and 2 "Secret Stages" the first of those 'secret stages': the mangekyo was Gained by suffering Great remorse this was traditionally accomplished by killing your best friend for the purpose of power. Kushina Learned this when she played a prank on the other gennin on her team who also some times acted as her lover, Mikoto Uchiha, who had fired off a **Katon: Grand Fireball**when Kushina used a **Kawarimii no jutsu**(substitution technique) with a female styled manikin that she had set up nearby that she had used a Fuinjutsu on to make it seem like a flesh and blood copy of herself Screaming as she did this and suppressing he chakra to the absolute lowest it would go, what she did not account for how ever was that she had placed this manikin upside down causing her to land on her head as a result, knocking her out for a second.

When she came to Kushina heard a sound she had promised herself to never be the cause of, she came out of her hiding place and saw what she had feared, Mikoto was crying on the ground over what she thought was her best friend when she felt a terrible burning in her eyes Causing her to cry out from both the physical pain in her eyes and the emotional pain she felt from believing she had killed one of her best friends and first loves. When the pain in her eyes was over Mikoto found her self held in a familiar Embrace that after a second she recognized as Kushina's. Mikoto looked up and towards the "body" and noticed the smell of burnt plastic and saw that what she thought was her best friend(and secret love) was actually a department store manikin, she turned her head to the red head that was holding on to her, causing said red to gasp. Kushina remembered what happened next very well her teammates beautiful onyx Eyen had changed first to red iris with three black tomoe in it around a black pupil, those comma like shapes quickly thinned out and became a glowing red pentagram around a crimson pupil on a black iris, her next words caused Mikoto to swear her to secrecy because if what had happened became known to her clan elders she would be turned into a breading factory "For the glory of the Uchiha" she said in a mock impression of what her father had told her about her purpose in life. Kushina thought back to that night…

**Flashback: The night of the incident **

"Ne, Mikoto-chan what is wrong with your eyes?" a younger Kushina asked while holding her black haired friend after she had stopped screaming. "KUSHINA WHAT THE FUCK I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" A hysterical Mikoto Uchiha asked the Red head that was holding her not entirely processing what she had heard but once she had, she was curious what her teammate was talking about. "What do you mean Kushi-chan?" the Uchiha asked with a few sniffles interposed in her sentence. Kushina decided to explain what she meant before her friend decided to be angry at her again, "Well, Mi-ko-to-chan you know how your Sharingan usually has the red iris and the three black tomoe in it?" she asked getting a nod, "Well right now your eyes have a black iris and a glowing red pentagram surrounding a red pupil." Almost as soon as Kushina finished Mikoto broke free from her grip and ran over to the small pond that the training ground possessed and stared into it not believing what she saw there it was in her eye the fabled Mangekyo Sharingan something thought to have been impossible to achieve for a female of her clan She knew tat word of this must NOT get out to the rest of the world so she focused on lessening the amount of chakra she was focusing towards her eyes causing them to change back to he normal onyx color. "Kushina-chan, you must NEVER tell ANYONE about this change that has happened to me, my sister, Saya, is 3 years older then me and she has told me that she knows a few things about Our clan that are hidden from those that are not worthy, I will talk to her about this when I get home She is the only person in the clan that I can trust with this. If I or you told anyone else about this Word would get back to the Uchiha Elders and I would be used as breading stock 'For the betterment of the Uchiha clan.' I do not want this to happen so please keep this quiet for now." Kushina nodded and helped her friend of the training ground and back to her home to rest.

**Flash back End**

Kushina also remembered the night that Mikoto, Hikari and her where on a mission to Mizugakure to provide back up to Team Toad (Jiraya's team) consisting of Minato Namikaze, Hiashi Hyuga, and Tsume Inuzuka, with Saya Uchiha Along with them to supervise both the teams while Tsunade, and Jiraya aided their Team mate Orochimaru in an attempt to defeat The Sandiame Mizukage who had according to some information that had been gained, organized the destruction of Uzugakure with the help of Iwa and Kumo.**(A/N: at this point in time Kushina, and her generation are around the age of 18, this is approximately** **at the point right before Kushina is kidnapped by Kumo and then saved By Minato in canon, it is after she is saved that she teaches Minato about seals [Fuinjutsu] which allows him about 3 years later to develop the Hirashin [Flying thunder god jutsu] after this mission he is promoted to Jounin along with everyone else on the mission. Also at this time Kakashi, Obito, and Rin are about 4)**

**Flashback: After the battle**

Kushina, Mikoto, and Hikari were hopping through the trees on their back after the battle with Saya bringing up the rear when Saya doubled over in pain. "Saya onee-chan what's wrong?" Mikoto asked her older sister. When Saya raised her head she looked Mikoto in the eye with her right eye quickly flashing into the shape of the Sharingan, then the tomoe morphed into a square, and Saya whispered a word that Mikoto knew to well **Tsukiomi **

**Inside of Saya's Tsukiyomi **

Mikoto found herself no longer inside of a forest but rather she was in a cozy little house sitting on a tatami mat in a cross legged position across from her sister with a table separating them. "Hello Mikoto" Saya said as she came into the room. "I am guessing you are wondering what is going on and why this looks like it does. Now before I answer any questions I must get to the matter at hand. During the battle I fought with the Sandiame Mizukage and learned something very interesting about him, he is in fact our mutual ancestor and our great, great grandfather Uchiha Madara he told me some things such as how to prevent blindness from over use of the Mangekyo Sharingan buy transplanting our siblings eyes into our own giving us the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Now in case you are wondering I am NOT going to take your eyes it would be pointless because Madara when he saw I had the Mangekyo used a strange jutsu that destroys my Chakra coils and I will be dead in a few minutes I want you to take my eyes and after you are married to that asshole Fugaku, I want you to have Lady Kushina transplant my eyes into you I have already set up the proper materials to preserve my eyes in my back pocket tell your team that we will catch up to them and that I was injured and, that you need to perform a technique to take care of my body because I have been fatally wounded in the last battle and that I would just slow the rest of you down and.." "Nee –chan I already have the Mangekyo and I saw the tablet in the Shrine that details our clans history and I found a loop hole in the System your most precious person does NOT have to be killed by you just have to think that you did it. I thought that I had killed Kushina-chan but in reality it was just a department store mannequin with Seals on it to turn it into a flesh and blood copy of herself, and by the time the seals had degraded and Kushi-chan came out from hiding I had gained my Mangekyo." Saya was shocked at this she had killed her Lover when she found him sleeping with another girl and regretted it after she had realized what had happened. Causing her to activate her Mangekyo "Mikoto your teammate may have just discovered the secret to keeping our clan members sane but you have to keep it a secret, otherwise our clan may try something similar but with our clans lack of sealing knowledge the elders might just apply Transformation Seals that are used for infiltration missions on prisoners and place them under Genjutsu control as mock ups of our precious people and have or children kill them in sparing matches after those children have awakened our bloodline." Saya told her sister this and many other things until the clock that was on the wall of the false room they where in chimed signaling only an hour until the **Tsukiomi** ended and the sisters just looked at each other before they decided to just spend their remaining time together cuddling in Silence.

**After the Tsukiomi Ends**

Kushina and Hikari watched as Saya collapsed into Mikoto's arms and ran over to see if they could help their superior. "Saya-taicho are you alright?" Kushina asked her current commander. Kushina looked at Saya's abdomen and noticed a glint of metal and moved closer to look at it, when she took a god look she saw a senbon with an off white color similar to Arsenic a poisonous metal and knowing mist Shinobi it would have a potent poison covering it. When she reached to extract it, the senbon shattered inside of Saya causing her to wince then smile at Mikoto before giving a soft "goodbye" and closing her eyes never to open them again. Kushina was frantic Saya was Dead, DEAD and she was the one who shattered the senbon "ACK I KILLED HER IT WAS AN ACCDENT DATTEBANE!" Mikoto interrupted Kushina before she could do something stupid. "Kushi-chan it is ok she was already dying before you did any thing the senbon had hit a kidney it would have taken Tsunade to save her and she is with Orochimaru and Ero-Sennin, Kushina you know how I told you that if I was ever killed and my head was intact to salvage my eyes so my family did not get a hold of them?" Mikoto asked, and then continued after Kushina nodded. "Well do you remember when I showed you the Kekei Tota **(A/N: blood line techniques if I remember correctly) **of the Mangekyo well Saya held it to and asked me to take her eyes and transplant them into myself after I am wed to the Clan heir in 3 years when I am 21 so that when I do not appear to grow any older it will not be too conspicuous, Saya said that the supplies where in her back pocket". Kushina, who had calmed down somewhat simply gave a nod of her head, with the vitality granted to her by her pure Uzumaki lineage, she would more than likely look around her mid to late 30s when her friends where 70 or 80. Now back to her usual self Kushina simply took out the materials from Saya's pocket and used the **Chakra Scalpel** taught to her by her sensei to sever the optic nerve at the base of the eye then using a variation of the tree climbing exercise taught to her in the Academy, lifted the orbs from their resting place and placing them into the solution in the jar of solution that was designed to keep what ever was in it in a stasis state, before sealing the jar into a Storage Stasis Scroll, and putting the scroll into her kunai pouch she stood up gave a nod to her teammates and the left for the village…

**Time skip: 3 years 2 months (still flashback)**

Mikoto was in a rather neutral mood on the bright side she was pregnant with a baby girl on the down side, her husband Fugaku was a total power hungry asshole and was planning on turning her baby girl into a weapon for the betterment of the clan. Not only that but after he had on the night of their wedding, that man had bluntly told her he would be only using her till he gave him a son and any other children would be used as breeding stock once they were old enough **(A/N: * 1) **she was now on her way to see her best friend and one of the only people that she trusted other then her other teammate; Kushina Uzumaki. Kushina over the years had grown into a master of almost every Shinobi art with the large chakra reserves granted to her by her Uzumaki heritage she was able to use up to 50 Shadow clones at a time for training purposes and she used them to train in the more mental Shinobi aspects: Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu an art that Uzumaki clan members had no equals in and with Kushina being among the last alive with access to all of her grand aunt Mito's notes allowed her to become the foremost expert in the art in Konoha (with Jiraya a distant second), Chakra nature and shape manipulation, and Genjutsu, while her Clones did that she worked 10 hours everyday that she had off from missions to train her body beyond it's limits in the physical aspects of Shinobi life such as; Kenjutsu, an art that she excelled at almost as much as Fuinjutsu. Something she was so good at that, because she was legally part of a Shinobi exchange program between Uzishogakure, and Konoha and only remained in Konoha because Uzu was destroyed at the start of the third Shinobi World War. Because of this Kushina essentially had the right to leave when ever she wished but she stayed because of her friendship with a few of the Kunoichi, and her self imposed debt to a man that she had feelings towards Minato Namikaze, who had saved her from being taken to Kumo in her sleep so that they could use her to create a powerful clan of Fuinjutsu users. But that was besides the point Mikoto was heading towards her friend to do something that she had been trying to find time for; gaining the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan (EMS) by transplanting her sister's Mangekyo into her own eyes which according to Madara, when Saya had pried what information from him she could before she died, this would make her life force, and chakra so potent that it would literally grant her eternal youth along with giving her several other abilities **(A/N: if some one in a review would give me the other abilities of the Sharingan that are known I would be very thankful) **that went beyond what the Mangekyo as it was right now, where capable of.

When she reached the door of Kushina's home and the small attached training ground in back she was witness to something that, if she was not in a marriage with a man that if he found out through the rumor mill something like she was being unfaithful, he would probably beat her in such a way that the child in her womb was not harmed but she defiantly would have some trouble meeting with anyone let alone walking. What she saw was a sight that made her smile; Kushina was sparing in the training ground with her 8 year old apprentice the budding Nin-Kenjutsu specialist Yugao Uzuki, a cute little girl with violet hair and cloudy gray eyes, that had muscles that would normally not be showing for another 3 or 4 years in most children in the Shinobi program. Kushina however was good at what she did she had found Yugao wandering the ruins of Uzishogakure when she had returned there to recover the Scrolls and treasures Uzumaki Royal Family which she was now the last known member of, Mikoto still remembered how Kushina found the little girl

**Flashback with in a flash back**

**Uzu ruins 4 years ago (from the current date in the flash back)**

Kushina held up her hand signaling for the team she lead (even if she knew it was only because she was more familiar with the area then anyone else) to stop. "Past this point it will be dangerous for anyone who is not an Uzumaki by blood to go further stay here I will be fine it has been nearly a year since Uzu was attacked and the Barriers went back up almost as soon as the last of the invaders left so that means that some one is still here to bind the barrier to this land physically instead of the other option that one of the other clan members that survived used the last of their chakra to Lock this land forever beneath the sea inside of a dome held up by nature chakra. So that means that there is still some one alive I have mastered the **Mystic palm jutsu** that Tsunade sama taught us so I should be able to heal any survivors if I find more then one I will bring them back to this point with a **Shunshin.**" With a nod from her team consisting of Tsume Inuzuka, Hikari and Mikoto, Kushina left at top speed thrilled at the chance of finding one of her family members. When she got to the Uzumaki Clan Compound she preformed a series of hand seals and then held the ram sign, what happened as a result was that a section of the ground slid aside revealing a set of stairs making Kushina happy that the Vault had not been disturbed.

After she had gone down into the Vault and retrieved EVERYTHING that was in it and had sealed it into a collection of storage scrolls, she walked out and with a pulse of chakra she detonated the explosive notes she had placed in the vault destroying it. After the ringing had cleared Kushina heard a battle cry coming from behind her and dodged to the side and saw a little girl fly passed her wielding a Wakazashi as she would a Dai-Katana which Surprised Kushina that the little girl could even lift the blade let alone swing it as fast as he could but what really got her was the tattered Uzu head band that was being worn as a sash around the little girl's torso. Kushina recognized the Wakazashi it was a blade she had given to her best friend before she left as a graduation present, she thought of what possibly could have allowed the little girl to get her hands on the sword, and went with the first one that came to her mind. "Little girl, does the name Sayuri Uzuki mean anything to you, that is her blade you hold and your hair is similar?" Kushina asked. The little girl turned around, her shock at hearing the name of her mother putting her rage at this stranger destroying what her mother had died protecting, in the back of her mind. The little girl turned around and looked on in shock to see a woman who looked like the girl in the pictures her mother showed her of the Uzumaki clan Heiress. "Kushina-sama?" The girl asked hesitantly, with her head tilted to the side. Kushina was a little surprised the girl knew her name, she gave a nod simply because she did not know what else to do.

The little girl however started to tear up then sheathed the blade in it's sheath on her back and proceeded to charge the woman, who her mother had said would take care of her if something ever happened to her. "KUSHINA-SAMA, Okaa-san told me you would come!" With this cry she jumped into the arms of a surprised Kushina who just wrapped her arms around the little girl who was now sobbing in hysterics, and happiness. "Shhh there, there little one I am here now. So Sayuri was your mother that explains some things, now I have a question." At this the little girl simply tilted her head to the side in curiosity. "Well since you are the only one left here and I just finished putting everything from the vault into storage scrolls I was wondering if you would like to come with me back to Konoha I know that this place is and always will be your home but as it is, it is just rubble. If you come back with me to Konoha I promise I will take care of you and raise you to be a strong Kunoichi, we can even grab your stuff from where ever you have been living, how does that sound?" The little girl looked at Kushina and asked the question that was on her mind. "Um Kushina-sama would b-b-be my n-n-new Kaa-san?" The little girl asked. "Well I could, but I need to know your name first little one." Kushina replied. "Yugao, Yugao Uzuki. Um so can I call you Kaa?" Yugao responded. "Sure, just know that you might get a little sister or brother one of these days, but that is the future now come along little Yugao. It is time for me to take you to our new home."

**Flashback within a flash back end**

Ever since that day Kushina had trained Yugao in all aspects of Kunoichi life. "Hello Kushi-chan, Yugao. Yugao could I speak to Kushina for a little bit alone?" Mikoto called out to the duo in the training ground, only to suddenly find Kushina pressing her breasts against her back with both arms draped over Mikoto's shoulders. "Awwww, Miko-chan is it that time already?" Kushina asked, and with a nod from Mikoto, and the pregnant Uchiha merely saying; "It is time that I saw Eye to eye with my sister once more," the two adults went inside and left Yugao to continue practice her Kenjutsu. Once they were inside Kushina channeled some chakra into a Seal on the wall causing everything to glow a soft blue color. "okay Miko chan this house is sealed up tighter than Miser's vault I used the same seals that where used to protect Uzu so unless there is a Bijuu or it's container nearby it is not coming down. Now come over here and lay down on the table and I will begin." And so Mikoto moved over to the table and lay down. "Miko-chan I am going to knock you out so it is less painful, NIGHTY NIGHT!" and so Kushina used a chakra powered poke to the base of Mikoto's neck and the Uchiha fell into darkness. Kushina quickly reached into a desk drawer and pulled out the scroll that held the jar wit Saya's eyes in it, and unsealed the jar and put it to the side before taking of the lid and using a small amount of fire based chakra sterilized her hands. She then used the same method she used when removing Saya's eyes to remove Mikoto's orbs and placed them in a jar with the same fluid in it to keep the eyes preserved on the table behind her before sealing the jar into a scroll. She then used the Surface clinging exercise and applied the method to her fingers and lifted Saya's eyes from the open jar and after orienting the optic nerve of each eye to face towards Mikoto's exposed nerves she placed them into the sockets and proceeded to use her chakra to connect the nerve endings together and then cycled a bit of Mikoto's chakra through the eyes to make sure that the coils that where freshly reattached worked properly. Kushina then channeled a small amount of lightning chakra to Mikoto's fore head jumpstarting her brain, causing Mikoto to suddenly sit upright and clutch her new eyes in pain from there sudden exposure to light.

"Kushi-chan, did it work, what is going on is the baby okay, is the MMPHH" the reason Mikoto had to stop speaking was because she found Kushina's lips suddenly attached to hers before the lips were pulled away leaving a surprised and to Kushina's personal relief quiet Mikoto. "Now then Miko-chan in order for me to tell weather it worked or not I need you to take your hands off of your eyes I suggest that you take a deep breath I am going to turn down the light so you do not get flash blinded, okay?" with a nod Mikoto slowly took her hands off of her eyes showing that they now had a Black sclera and rather then an iris they possessed a glowing blood red pentagram inside of a square also blood red all around a plod red pupil that dilated when Kushina's shadow moved in front of the source of light. "Well it looks like it did now Miko cha I am going to have to ask you to stop channeling chakra to your eyes so I can see if there are any other changes that carried over to their regular form." And so Mikoto stopped channeling chakra first, her eyes lost the black sclera and regained the iris though it was blood red with three black tomoe, and a black pupil the final form of the regular Sharingan, then when Mikoto pulled the rest of the chakra from her eyes they returned to their normal coal black color. "Okay Mikoto just be sure to not channel too much chakra into it and you should be safe, it looks like there were no lasting effects to your un-enhanced eyes. Nothing is going on and the baby is fine." Kushina answered Mikoto, and the Uchiha just nodded, and left.

Kushina then dispelled the barrier, and a few minutes later a window crashed inwards and in rolled a person that Kushina had thought along with the rest of the world to be dead, a woman around the age of 30 named Mikan Yuhi. The thing that was odd was that she was bleeding from between her legs more then she should be if she was raped even if she had just jumped through a window, it was then that Kushina noticed the rounded stomach and knew what was going on. "Mikan table now!" Kushina stated in a firm voice and the woman who with a closer look was revealed to have crimson eyes and dark blue hair was actually the Uzumaki clan's Spy in Amegakure, so Kushina could only think of one thing that could have caused this someone must have found her out and then raped her to try and get information, so that brought up the question of who, exactly it was that had figured out what she was doing and raped her. Mikan who was it that did this to you?" Kushina asked while she put back up the privacy seals. "Gomen-Nasai, Kushina-sama, the Mizukage used some weird eye technique on me and I was barely able to resist because of the seals that are in place and that alerted him that something was wrong I was able to escape recently because he had chosen his successor who happens to be the 3 tails container. I used the reverse summons scroll get here pleas save my baby girl I know I will not survive the birth please take care of my little Kurenai." With a nod Kushina proceeded to perform her second medical procedure of the day and birthed the child, the child held Black curls on her head and when she opened her eyes they were a blood red with a thin black ring in the middle of the iris, between the pupil and the sclera. Mikan who looked like she had been keeping herself alive through sheer willpower asked to hold her child before she died, Kushina understanding the sentiment handed the little girl to Mikan, and the new mother simply propped herself up against the wall the table was next to and held her daughter, and asked one last favor of her Spy-Mistress. "Kushina would you pleas protect my little Kurenai and raise her as your own I will not be able to do it myself I know I will not make it through the night, and with Whirlpool gone you are the only person I can trust, so will you do it?" not one to refuse a good friend an dying mother Kushina gave a smile, and nodded. "Of course I will take care of little Kurenai and raise her to be a great Kunoichi, DATEBANE!" Kushina had given her answer, and for an Uzumaki of Royal birth, her word was her bond. So with a smile and nod secure in the fact that Kushina would be there for her child Mikan passed away into the cold embrace of death. After all this was over Kushina remembered that Yugao was still outside practicing her Kenjutsu so she went outside and saw a site that caused her to smile, reminding her of simpler times, Yugao was resting against a large Konoha Oak, that Kushina had taught Yugao tree climbing with a little more then a month ago with a peaceful expression on her face and her mothers Wakazashi resting across her lap in it's sheath. Kushina deciding to wake the Violet haired girl up to meet her new little sister; walked over and could not resist an opportunity to play a little prank. So Kushina took a marker, a piece of cardboard and some string out and drew some mole ears on some of the card board and then folded the rest of the card board into a construction hat shape and put them on Yugao's head, being very careful not to wake her up…yet; then she took out an Inflatable Hammer out from her pocket used a bit of chakra in her lungs and blew that hammer up till it was full of air. "WHACK A MOLE" Kushina cried out while she swung down the hammer connecting with Yugao's cardboard helmet waking the girl up and see a bright flash of light only to look over at a Shadow clone of Kushina with a camera that tossed the camera to Kushina and then dispelled. Making Yugao angry she drew her Wakazashi, and sliced the hammer to ribbons causing Kushina to pout. "Meanie what did the hammer ever do to you. Oh well follow me I want to introduce you to your new little sister. THIS got Yugao's attention, what had her Auntie Kushina done now. So Yugao followed Kushina inside and saw a little bundle with a bit of black sticking from the opening. "Yugao meet Kurenai Yuhi, your new little sister who known maybe in a few years after I marry Minato, you two can take care of any little sisters or brothers that may result…

**Fast-forward 7 months inside the flashback**

**Konoha hospital room 1705**

"Congratulations Mikoto it is a healthy baby girl what would you like to name her?" Kushina asked the new mother. "Hmm why not Retsu, yes that sounds good Retsu Uchiha." So Kushina marked the name of the child down on the certificate of birth and handed it of to the nurse to put in records…

**Flash back end**

Kushina was brought out of her musing by one of the last two of the clan heads in attendance asking her a question. "So you are saying that your daughter is a Jinkurichi of the nine tailed fox then, and not the thing she contains, what proof do you have that the seal will not break?" This was asked by a Large man from the Akamichi by the name of Chouza the Akamichi clan was rather notorious for being a clan of gentle giants who used their Body enlargement jutsu to make themselves or parts of themselves increase in size they primarily worked in groups with the Yamanaka, and Nara creating some of the best all-around teams in Konoha, however the primary weakness to there particular style of fighting is that the had to eat large amounts of food to fuel their jutsu and as a result, they were large and with out exception some of the slower Shinobi in the nations(air resistance and all that)but that was made up for the fact that the Nara usually held their victims still while they were crushed. Kushina despite having a lingering hate for Minato for what he had done to her daughter, was sure of her own skill in teaching the man the intermediate levels of Uzumaki Fuinjutsu forms so in a rather Sickly sweet tone of voice, with a creepy smile to sweet to be true she did something she knew she could get away with because of the way he phrased the question. "Well, besides the fact that this seal Creates a binding contract with the Shinigami to have the god maintain the seal nothing oh and out of curiosity how do we know that all the food you eat has besides making you FAT, that the food does not control your mind making you want to gather more of it inside of your stomach, hmm?" This shut up Chouza and me him look at the bag of chips he held with a odd look before processing that he was called fat, and with a glare at the Uzumaki Matriarch simply nodded. The last person there was one of the Inuzuka, a clan of Dog-Ninken users that preformed as trackers because of there enhanced sense of smell, and hearing. They used primarily taijutsu for fighting, along with collaboration techniques with the help of their partners (the dogs). The primary weakness of them was that with out their Canine partners most of them were useless. This person was Tsume Inuzuka a woman with spiky black Hair coming from the top of her head and Golden eyes with slit pupils, and claw like hands, she had two red fang like tattoos on each cheek, and her teeth were a bit pointed, she had a daughter named Hana who was around the same age as Kurenai, and Retsu if she remembered correctly, that brought to mind her surrogate daughters and made her wonder how they would take what had happened to her and Kurohana, this also made her glad that they had been out of the village on there first C rank mission as a team, after with the eldest of her surrogate daughters Yugao leading the squad, and decided to look through the knowledge that she had received from Saya to see if there was a way to solve the little 'mortality' problem that they had at the moment since despite the girls not being related to her by blood, she still cared for them a great deal. It was at this moment that Tsume decided to speak. "Well Kushi- chan I believe you and you have my full support if you need it, so don't worry about this, although I am curious what summons you got I think I know but I think that the rest of the council would like to know." This caused murmurs of agreement to come from everyone in the room but Sarutobi, because he had already seen them, he at this point noticed that Kushina was glaring at the civilian council and then looking towards the door then at him and tilting her head towards the door, then repeating the sequence, Sarutobi took the hint.

"Well since this is a Shinobi matter the civilian council is no longer needed and I need to ask them to leave for security purposes. If necessary I will have ANBU escort you out, but I do not think I need that to happen so please see yourselves out." With this The Civilians all left planning on getting back at the demon and her mother, and begin spreading the news to the other villagers with the exception of their children because they did not want to scare them. Back inside the council room the massive doors closed and Kushina looked around to see if everyone was paying attention and seeing that they were, begin the hand seals for the summoning jutsu, after biting her thumb she slammed her hands on the ground and with a shout of **Summoning Jutsu!** A large poof of smoke appeared in the council room, and when it cleared there stood a 5 tailed Kitsune that was sitting down next to Kushina, this Kitsune had all the coloring of a regular fox, but had its ears brushing against the 18 foot ceiling and 5 tails wrapped around it the summons filled the entire floor save for the space the Kushina was at with little Kurohana in her other arm, the had one of the Kitsune's tails curled in front of them partially shield them from view, the Kitsune looked at Kushina and with a nod from her it bowed it's head to the bundle in her arms, and returned to the summon realm.

The appearance of a large fox after the incident that had just happened caused almost everyone to be a little tense, seeing this Kushina explained what she had had explained to Hiruzen, and Orochimaru by Benniyami earlier, to the Council that was there. This had the effect of causing some of them (Danzo, Fugaku, Homura, Koharu, and Hiruzen) to think on ways to use this to their advantage. It was Danzo who asked the question on many of there minds. "So Kushina –sama what is the highest level of Kitsune you can summon and where would that summon stack up against say, The Kyuubi?" Kushina thought for a moment tilting her head to the side and placing her index finger on her chin, while she reviewed the information she had readily available from what she had assimilated from Saya's memories and knowledge, she gave her answer. "Well the most powerful one I could summon would be the new head of the Kitsune clan, the sister of the Kyuubi that is sealed inside of my daughter. If what I learned when I talked to the summons I summoned to my home while I got ready to come here since I needed more information on their abilities, I learned that this Kyuubi is the same one that Madara Uchiha used in his battle at the valley of the end against the Shodiame, this Kitsune was banished from the human realm for 100 years by the Shodai's wife and my aunt Mito Uzumaki. This banishment will end in around 15 days if I have the dates right, I believe her name was Momo, and according to what I learned from Benni-chan, Inari sama has granted her, and all other Kitsune immunity to being controlled by the Sharingan to prevent her messengers from being used by mortals anymore against her messengers will." Kushina smiled at the look of shock, with a little bit of fear, on the councils faces and couldn't help giggling and pulling out a Camera and taking a snapshot so she would have proof that the council was afraid of something. Kushina put away the camera and decided to see if she could get home to prepare for what the future held in store for her family. "SO is there anything else that I need to be here in person for or can I just leave a shadow clone and a summons?" Hiruzen thought about it and decided that; either way, Kushina would know what happened, and with her summons he knew that it would be stupid to destroy the shadow clone because her summons would report back to her and a shadow clone would let her know what they talked about, so with a nod he let Kushina leave towards her home after she had summoned Benniyami, and left a shadow clone in her place.

Later that night Kushina was at home when she heard a crash in Kurohana's room that sounded like glass breaking she teleported herself there using a seal she had placed in the room and saw something that made her start releasing her youki, what she saw was a man dressed in a chunin vest standing over her child with a kunai raised to pierce through her daughters head, she let her tails come out from underneath her kimono where she had them hidden and sent all 6 of them forward and pierced through the chunin's shoulder's with two of her tails making his arms drop, one went and caught the kunai, another went into the chunin's spine just above his pelvis keeping him from running, one struck him in the back of the head knocking him out the other tail wrapped around him holding him up she went over to the chunin and put him on the ground and used fire chakra to cauterize the wounds keeping him from bleeding to death. She then picked him up and threw the half dead man into a broom closet and applied a chakra suppression seal, and a stasis seal on him to keep him unconscious, she then activated the barriers, effectively locking everyone on the property there unless they where of Uzumaki blood, or had a special seal on them that allowed them to pass and there where only 8 people who fit the requirements an 2 of them were in that house, 4 where out on mission and would not be back for at least 2 more days even if they were hurrying to see if they could help in the wake of the attack. So with this knowledge Kushina picked up little Kurohana and brought her up to her chest and rested the future queen of the Kitsune, and all of Makai; against her breasts, glad that the commotion had not woken her daughter up. The next morning Kushina went to Hiruzen and saw him already working on the paper work that came with his job. "Hello there you senile old monkey, I have coming regarding the matter of my daughter and her safety. Last night we were attacked by one of the civilian born chunin of the village, One of my summons was guarding my daughter and disabled him he is currently in a broom closet in my home and I will be having one of my summons bringing him to the council room to be tried for the attempted murder of the heir of the Uzumaki clan." With this Kushina disappeared in a swirl of water returning home to prepare for the trial. Hiruzen knew that if he denied this request Kushina could pull out the funds that the Uzumaki held in the village bankrupting them and then leave to Iwa and get them to let her in with no problem because she held the secret to the technique that essentially destroyed their forces in the last war, so Hiruzen called for his ANBU to gather the council, both sides since the mans father happened to be on the civilian council it gave him a chance to use the votes held by the council to save the man even if he would have to make a concession to Kushina to keep her in the village.

Two hours later in the council room the trial had begin. "We call to order this trial: Uzugakure v. Haruno, Gaki. The charges are as follows attempted murder of a clan heiress, and the princess of Uzugakure." **(A/N: Kushina is the LAST, and oldest pure blood Uzumaki alive and her father was the Daymo of Uzu no Kuni, her Mother was the Uzukage… you do the math.)** This got a few widened eyes from most of those in the room, but mostly from the Civilian side, however that did not mean that they still did not want revenge on Kushina for there petty reasons. "Gaki, how do you plead?" Hiruzen asked Gaki, Gaki however did the possibly stupidest thing on the planet at that moment. "I DID NOTHING WRONG ALL I WAS DOING WAS KILLING THE DEMON, THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH FINISHING WHAT THE FOURTH STARTED!" Kushina was not happy about this she had planed on having Kurohana grow up with friends but at the rate things were going it looked like that would be impossible. "Hiruzen either he dies and it is forbidden to tell an one who does not already know of my daughters condition under penalty of death or I am taking EVERYTHING that is mine this includes all of Minato's seals cause I am his wife and as there is no will I get everything, but seeing as I am in a good mood I will accept in exchange for his life eighty percent of everything his family makes as long as I am alive, what is your decision?" Kushina asked, and she k new she had every right to ask of this no jury could deny what it had heard, an admission of guilty action. So it was decide that Kushina would be granted the collateral in exchange for Gaki's life. So with this decision mad she walked over and glared at Gaki, before leaving from the room **(A/N: the law is now like it was in cannon except that Kushina will be enforcing it when she sees or hears it being broken even if Sarutobi is letting the civilians get away with it to further his own goals)**

Later that knight As Kushina was walking home she passed Gaki being escorted to prison. "LOOK PEOPLE OF KONOHA THIS CHILD CON…" With a flick of her wrist Kushina sent her chakra reinforced hand through the mans large forehead killing him, before she continued walking towards her home which still had the barrier put up after she had left to protect her daughter who was asleep. When Kushina got home she went in through the barrier and spent the rest of the day with her daughter before they both fell asleep on the couch.

The next morning Kushina woke to the sound of the trample of feet through her doorway, when she looked up she saw 4 people all of whom she considered family. The one in the back was a 16 year old Yugao her purple hair had grown along with her body which was maturing nicely, she wore standard ANBU equipment but with a modified top designed to show off some of her cleavage, along with her mothers Uzu headband worn around her forehead, and the Konoha head band attached to her Kunai pouch, with a Jounin flak jacket over all of it; the next person was an 8 year Retsu Uchiha who looked like a small lolita version of her mother with faint tear troughs marking her face, after her came in a girl with her black somewhat spiky hair in a ponytail and gold eyes and the red fang tattoos that marked her as a member of the Inuzuka clan her name was Hana, and she was the first Inuzuka to be bonded with three partners since the clan wars era and there were high hopes for her.; last was a girl with shoulder length black hair and red eyes with a black ring in the iris, this was Kurenai and she . The only thing that distinguished these kids from others there age was the fact that they all wore chunin vests, and one of them was going to be taking the Jounin exams next month, this was the last B ranked mission or higher that one Retsu Uchiha needed to apply for the promotion exams. "Hello everyone as you can see I am okay. Retsu, Hana maybe you should go home and check up on your families I am sure they would be glad to see you." With a nod the two girls left with a swirl of leaves. After they left Kushina walked over and closed and locked her door before turning around an letting her "half" form show exposing her ears and tails along with her claws becoming visible, shocking the two girls, and if it was not for the fact that her chakra despite being much denser and more potent still was at its core Reading as 'Kushina" to the two girls, she would have likely had to defend her self from the two girls she had raised. "Kaa, what happened? How did you get tails will I be getting tails is our new little sister okay, does she have ears and tails… can I touch your ears?" Kurenai asked all of this in the span of a breath, and Yugao was simply waiting for an answer to those questions before she asked anymore questions of her own. Kushina just giggled, and motioned fort the girls to sit, and after they looked at one another and did so Kushina began her tale of what happened.

"So let me get this straight. First of all, both you and Kurohana are now both full blood Kitsune, second Kurohana is now going to be the queen of all Makai when she turns 14, and that is because the former queen was already fusing with Kuro-chan because Hebi-pedophile used a experimental jutsu on Kuro-chan but the Kyuubi wanted to not curse Kurohana to the life of a half demon so decided to give Kurohana all her power and her title and turn you into a demon to protect your daughter, along with giving you all of her knowledge, and memories so that you may raise Kurohana to be the new queen of Makai. Now before I ask anything else Kushina Kaa-sama, I have to ask is it possible for you to use this knowledge to change little Nai-chan and I, into demons like you since we do not want to leave you and our little sister with out a family incase something should happen to you on a mission; the change would from what I have heard make us significantly more durable, and have us live much longer. So I ask Can you, and if you can will you change Kurenai and I into demons, so that this family will remain whole?" This was Yugao's response to the story. Kurenai was just rubbing Kushina's ears so she was content with what ever Yugao and Her Kaa-san chose. "Yes, Yugao I could use that knowledge to turn you into demons but you would, as a result be in a position of servitude to Kurohana, and myself. Are you sure you want this. Because if you do choose to do this there will be no going back." Kushina told Yugao, before using her tails to remove Kurenai from her ears and move the girl in front of her so that she could make sure that Kurenai was in the same boat as Yugao. "So little Nai-chan do you understand what would happen if you became a demon?" Kurenai gave a nod, for an 8 year old she was incredibly smart and her ability in genjutsu, surpassed all but 3 Uchihas, those being Mikoto, Retsu, and Madara, and she had activated her Sharingan in her training with Kushina, and gotten it to the three tomoe stage, but had it hidden under a seal based genjutsu that only the fabled Rinnegan could detect. But because of this intelligence she could understand the concepts that were presented, and make a rational decision based on them. "I am with Yugao onee-sama on this one Kaa-san, I do not want to die an old woman and break both your, and Kuro-chan's hearts by making you watch me wither away and die of old age while all of you are still young and healthy, I just couldn't do that to my family, so yes I would like to be changed into a demon. Is there anything we need to know about the process, before we start any side effects?" Yugao followed by asking another question that she knew Kurenai would be to young to think about yet. "If we fall in love with a human after we are changed will we be able to share our life span wit, before we start any side effects?" Yugao followed by asking another question that she knew Kurenai would be to young to think about yet. "If we fall in love with a human after we are changed will we be able to share our life span with them, or something else like changing them into what we are?" Kushina decided to answer both questions at once since they were related somewhat.

"Well to answer your questions, yes there is something else you should know about this method. It does not necessarily change you into a kitsune; it will change you into what ever kind of demon best suits your personality, and skills. For instance, you Kurenai would either become a Succubus or a kitsune personally I think you would become a succubus because of how you have always had a dream of flying, that and I have seen how you have been looking at Retsu as a little more then a sister. Now you Yugao I think would probably become an Nekomatta because of how much death you have either caused or been around throughout your life and the fact that outside of missions I have noticed that you like to sleep on the chair I have on the roof for stargazing except you usually do it when the sun is out, that and you have a very strong fire affinity. And in regards to mates you would be able to change at most two people of your choice into a demon of the same type as you, but be sue that you and the other one you are going to change truly love each other because they will bound to you for as long as Kurohana and I live and as you are bound to us so to shall they, and know that if they try to betray our family I will kill them after finding out why they did it. Is there any thing else that you wish to know before we start?" Kushina looked between the to girls that she had raised and with a shake of there heads in response from both of them she led them down to the basement of the compound and activated the seals on the basement door to provide extra security from intruders.

When they reached the basement Kushina had them walk to the middle of a large Uzumaki spiral in the center of the floor before having them strip completely so that she could have access to the necessary parts of their bodies to draw the proper seals for the process on. While the two girls were doing this she went over to a sleeping Kurohana and using syringe she took some samples of her daughters blood before doing the same to herself and putting one sample from each of them into a pot of sealing ink she mixed the concoction together before using the another set of samples from both her daughter and herself she put half of each remaining syringe into a large cup full of seals, and anti-coagulants that she had prepared with a shadow clone while she was getting the blood after empting the remainder of the blood into the cups she went over and using a fresh pair of syringes she took blood from both girls and put Kurenai's blood into one cup, and Yugao's blood into the other before using the first stage of the **Rassengan** to mix the blood together before channeling her Youkai into the blood to make the genetic component unstable in the non demon element of the blood. While she was doing this Kushina had created two Shadow Clones that were drawing the sealing matrixes on the two naked girls covering every inch of their bodies with the blood/ink mix, before moving onto the floor continuing the seals since there was not enough room on the girls bodies for the full arrays. Once this was done Kushina gave one cup to each shadow clone and the clones brought over the cups to the girls and waited for the girls to open their mouths before tilting the girls heads back and making sure to pour the mixture into the girls mouths and waited for the girls to swallow it, before taking the brushes and finishing by painting seals on the girls faces. After this the shadow clones started drawing a line of seals on Kurohana and on the floor connecting the matrix on Kurohana to the one covering the two girls. Kushina then jumped into the only clear space between the two matrices in a circle before having her clones seal the ink away into a pocket dimension before dispelling the clones, Kushi a allowed the full extent of he Youkai to run through her, making the gold color of he youkai to become visible. This caused her fangs to become more pronounced, her whisker marks darkening, her claws on both her hands and feet became of a black color, and her violet slit pupil eyes had the sclera turn black and her hair begin to stand up a little bit, before she said two words in her now demonic voice that despite sounding a little deeper and quite a bit darker still held its feminine quality. **"Let us begin"**

"**Royal Demon Art: Birth of a Demon Servant From the Base of the Soul of Humanity"** Kushina yelled out, and with this Kushina slammed her clawed hands onto the seal matrixes on either side of her and channeled her youkai into them causing them to activate. The seals on Kurohana began to glow, before pulling youkai from the sleeping future Queen of Demons, and channeling it through the seals on her, and into the seals on the two girls all the while Kushina made sure to regulate the power levels in the process to keep them from going haywire. With the two girls the seals where glowing and receding into the girls bodies covering them in cocoons of red, and gold youkai. After the seals had all gone into the girls and they were completely enveloped by what were essentially eggs of youkai Kushina pulled in her own youkai and allowed the seals on Kurohana to dissolve because they were no longer needed, before she sat down exhausted by the ordeal.

**Time skip: 6 hours later**

Kushina was resting in a chair she had unsealed from a scroll breastfeeding little Kurohana in the room with the two eggs, waiting for the process to be completed so that she could take down the barriers on her house and begin training her two surrogate daughters in their new powers. Suddenly Kushina heard a cracking sound and looked up to see that the 'eggs' where collapsing into themselves and being absorbed by their occupants. On the left where a human Yugao once stood, there now was a girl around the height of 5'4" with long purple hair reaching down to her waist, where from the tail bone area emerged a purple and white striped tail as long as the girl was tall, on her head, where one would find ears on a normal human, there was instead just more of the purple hair that was on the rest of her head on top oh her head where two purple ears with white interiors. When the girl opened her eyes in place of a human eye, was a very cat like ice blue eye with a slit for a pupil. Her body no longer held any excess body fat with the surface of the skin being tight over the well defined muscles of her legs back and arms, and having a toned flat stomach with a light purple dusting around her neither regions, her breasts had firmed up and grown a little bit coming in at a large C, borderline D cup size, and on her hands, and feet the nails now came to a point and had a distinctly dangerous look to them. Yugao when she smiled at seeing Kushina and Kurohana sitting in such an adorable fashion smiled revealing her sharpened teeth. When Yugao saw Kushina looking next to her she turned her head to see what Kushina was looking at and saw a much changed Kurenai kneeling next to her.

Kurenai was indeed much different now then she was before her transformation. Now, she no longer looked like she was a 8 year old girl she now looked to be at the very least 11 or 12 and to be coming into the beginning stages of puberty with a noticeable A cup starting to form on her top and slightly widened hips and from her tailbone came a thin tail that ended in a flattened area that looked a bit like an upside down hear with the indent being where it attached to the tail, on her back two large bat like wings extended to their full length, each easily as long as the girl was tall. The girls Eyes had grown on her face giving her an innocent look, her lips had become a little fuller and her incisors had grown past her lips giving the impression of fangs, her red eyes with a black ring surrounding the pupil had had the iris nearly double in size along with the rest of the parts of her eyes and he pupil had grown noticeably and narrowed into a vertical slit vaguely reminiscent of the eyes of a flying predator of such as a hawk that needed the larger ocular capacity to see their prey from great heights, the girl had even grown several inches coming in at around 4 feet tall, and her hair had calmed down a little bit so it rested a little flatter against her head allowing her pointed ears to stick out a little from the black waves that reached down a little past her shoulders. Kushina was rather pleased with how the ceremony had gone and it showed in a small smirk that was visible on her face, but now was not the time to rest she needed to train these girls in their powers so that they could hide themselves in human society, so as not to be persecuted until Kushina could fudge a few blood tests and alter the hospital records to show this as some form of long dormant bloodline that was awoken by exposure to the youkai released by the Kyuubi, that had latched onto the girls because of there closeness to the primary container, and they would show such traces because of the way the ritual worked so it would just take a little bit of time to get everything in place.

Kushina decided to get their training started. "Ok girls walk behind you is a door that leads to a section of the compound that was used to train people in some of the more destructive jutsu of the Uzumaki clan but it is big enough Kurenai that it should allow you to learn how to fly with those new wings of yours and for both of you to get used to your new forms while I get some actual practice with mine rather than using a shadow clone to gain experience in my animal form, now girls follow me and after you at least feel comfortable with moving our bodies you will be sparing with me to learn how to fight with your new powers." The girls both gave a slight bow before replying in unison. "Yes Kushina-sama!" Kushina had forgotten about some of the mental changes that would occur, such as them gaining a subservient mentality and a fierce loyalty, and desire to protect her and Kurohana; this went so deep that it even gave them small amounts of pleasure to follow their mistresses' (or master if the person who changed them was male) orders, but she did not want to lose the relationship they had before the ritual, so she decide to do something that would be within the boundaries of their alerted mentality. "Kurenai Yuhi and Yugao Uzuki, I as your mistress and current speaker of the queen order you to act like you did before your transformation while still following orders I give you, and to follow your hearts. Now then let's go see what you can do." Kurenai was the quickest to adjust do to how young she was. "Okay Kaa-san I can't wait to try these out, and see if there have been changes to my Sharingan!" Kushina almost facepalmed herself for forgetting the fact that the transformation might affect Kurenai's bloodline, so she decided to do damage control and walked over to kneel in front of Kurenai. "Nai-chan activate your Sharingan I need to make sure it is not damaged." So Kurenai activated her Dojutsu and other then it having fully matured and all the colors had been reversed with it now having a black iris, and two red rings surrounding the red slit pupil the innermost one held the three tomoe of a fully matured Sharingan, and the outer ring just stayed there stationary like it did in her regular eyes, Kushina just smiled and patted Kurenai's head. "There is nothing wrong wit them but I will have to run a few tests in a few years to see if anything else happened to them other then a color inversion." It was at this point that Kushina felt something land on one of her free tails, she turned around and saw Yugao with her hands covering the end of one of them while the rest of he was crouched like a cat, Kushina giggled and with an over exaggerated cough broke Yugao out of her little world and in a flash, (not the yellow kind) she was up on her feet in an embarrassed pose. "Sorry Kushina-sama it just looked so tempting to play with." Kushina just sighed before walking over and picking up a still sleeping Kurohana and walking over to a slightly tilted torch, and pushed it upright, an spread a little bit of her blood across the metal torch bracket, and the wall several feet to the left of the torch cracked, before it receded into the wall on either side of it revealing a staircase spiraling down into the earth with light emitting seals placed every other stair. "Okay girls, time to see the place where The Uzumaki Clan, created, and tested seals in Uzugakure, I transferred it here using a relocation seal usable by someone of Uzumaki royal blood, the only reason neither of you two knew about it is because before now, someone captured you the would have been able to possibly get the information on how to get to this place from you, torture can be more horrible for women then men after all. But I digress, I Kushina Uzumaki order neither of you to ever tell anyone the secret of this place without my permission." With a nod from both girls they went down the stairs before they reached another door which Kushina channeled a bit of her demonic chakra into and it opened letting out a bright light that Kushina walked into and the girls followed.

When the girls had gotten used to the amount of lit and started to look around they where startled by what they saw. It was an entire Underground mini world complete with animals, water, sun, plants, air, mountains, valleys, waterfalls, and everything else that could be found above ground.** (A/N: think of Urahara's training ground from Bleach (I do not own this either) but about 10 times bigger and more complex.) **The girls let out a simultaneous 'WOW' and went off to explore, while making sure to keep in sight of Kushina. "Glad you like it girls, this is the result of the entirety of the Uzumaki sealing knowledge being put to positive effect. It is in effect a recreation of Uzugakure before it was populated by the Uzumaki. There are a few things you should know about this place before we go past this first area, the first of those things is that this place could be considered what is known as a pocket dimension in the essence that while it is attached by that door to our world and that door is nearly indestructible if the tunnel in front of it were collapsed, we would be trapped here for eternity or until we dug ourselves out. The place it was at in Uzugakure was _MUCH_ deeper then we are now so everyone would have died even with our longevity by the time we returned to the world which is why the Uzumaki clan did not hide in here besides the fact that if the door was found the Seals in this place could have been used for evil purposes. The second is that you must never come down here with out my permission because if you do the dimension itself, may attack you." This surprised the girls and made them give a nod of their heads not wanting to loose their new freedom, after all they had hundreds maybe thousands of years to live and they did not want to waste that by doing something stupid. So the Training began and the first thing that Kushina taught them was the **Demon Style: Form of the Mundane World Walker.** This was a technique that made what ever demon that preformed it, to revert to a human form of their choice, usually one that allowed them to blend into a crowd, the girls however chose to return to the forms that they held before they were changed. The girls also learned that their new appendages allowed them to channel chakra through them much easier then their hands and that by channeling their youkai into them they could control their size, in Yugao's case this meant that she could almost double the length of her tails, for Kurenai she was able to when she channeled her youkai into her wings make them large enough to cover the area in front of her and even when they were at their normal size they could cover her entire body leaving her head exposed much like a bat, her tail she learned, that she could manipulate the length of it, and the shape of the end allowing her to create a blade like tip, although a blushing Yugao told her that she might be able to use it for other things when she was older getting a blush from the young succubus. Kushina with the knowledge, and experiences through memories she had gained from Sita was able to use her new powers to their full extent. Not only that she used the knowledge of other demon races she had to train the girls who despite being in a position of servitude because of how they were transformed, she saw as surrogate daughters, in their new powers and abilities.

_**(PEOPLE PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW I ACCEPT ALL FORMS OF CRITICISIM AND IF YOU HAVE ANY COMPLAINTS ABOUT THE CITRUS TO BAD! Now I am going to ask you to vote on who you want paired with Yugao please leave a response in the review)**_

(**A/N: okay so there is this chapter I was thinking about making it longer but thought that the length might already be to long also THIS CHAPTER IS LONGER THEN I HAD PLANNED ON IT BEING SO DO NOT EXPECT THEM TO ALWAYS BE THIS LONG! If you want to know what these people look like in canon just go onto Google and look them up in images to get a general idea of their appearances. I will however be giving descriptions of most of the females in the series once the story gets further along and their bodies have stopped changing the few exceptions being a few of the main characters, and in case you are wondering the tails did this because the Clothes they were wearing were destroyed by the Youkai inside the cocoon if they where to perform this jutsu with clothes on, the tails would just Retract into the tailbone and Kurohana only had the jutsu work because it was cast on her by her mother otherwise she would have to cast it on herself in the future when she knew how. And on another Note Think of this When Hiruzen received The Knowledge from Minato that The Kyuubi was sealed into Naruto he DID NOT have to go and tell All of Konoha that it was sealed into Naruto he could of used the Excuse that was told to the Younger Generation and When 9 years had Passed he could release the Basics of how the Shiki Fujin worked and made the Excuse that the Kyuubi was still trapped inside the Shinigami's Stomach and that it would be unable to Escape until the time that Minato had been Alive had passed and by the time of that happening Naruto most likely having been Adopted by a Shinobi family would have become powerful enough to protect himself and most likely learned of his heritage and been with a family and have been taught how to control the Kyuubi by his Mothers Soul fragment that was in the seal at witch point He could use the Excuse that because when he was just born that Enough of the Kyuubi's Youkai had been Released Near him that it Had to be sealed into Him and That the Kyuubi had Reformed inside the seal where it had something to rebuild itself upon. And yes I got the Uzu Swirl gimmick from another fic but I forget which so if you are the person who came up with it I am using it because it is not to far out of the realm of possibility and I believe that it was Naruto who made the threat in that fic so yeah, you know that they say imitation is the highest form of flattery. So if it was your fic and you can send me a link to the chapter it was in I will give you credit but if I get multiple links then I will say so in the next chapter which will be released some time in February if nothing comes up because of my work, but as well as some of you know me *glares at the intranet stalkers out there* you know that I am not the best at managing my time unless I have good motivation. Also I figured hey since Madara has been alive for at most 200 years his speculation that it was only his strong Chakra and life force that allowed him to live could be complete bullshit my reason for thinking this is because I think that he just didn't want one of the younger generation of Uchiha to surpass him in power and he only allowed Sas-uke to take Itachi's eyes is because he planed on killing him off when he had all the tailed beasts fused into the Juubi no Ookami he could just kill him and get rid of the only real threat in his mind to his power.) **

**ANY ARTISTS OR WHAT EVER FEEL FREE TO DRAW YOUR INTERPRITATIONS OF ANY THING THT INSPIRES YOU IN MY STORY JUST BE SURE TO GIVE ME A LITTLE CREDIT, AND TO PRIVATE MESSAGE ME THE ADRESS OF THE IMAGE IF YOU POST IT! I WILL PUT UP THE LINK ON MY PROFILE PAGE!)**

**(A/N: *1) : (now I know I will get some flak for this but keep in mind I am NOT writing canon this is Naruto as I see things happening Fugaku has been portrayed as a man who would do ANYTHING that would help the Uchiha gain power. Keep in mind that the Sharingan is much more likely to appear in children from parents that have both activated it so that is why Mikoto is engaged to Fugaku in the first place She activated the Sharingan early and the clan wants power.)**


End file.
